


:^)

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, freddy gets fingered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 69





	:^)

………………imagine freddy in mr white’s car and he’s wearing a hawaiian shirt, told himself he bought it to help mr orange fit in but actually it was to try and impress white, trying to focus on anything but how hot he finds white, he’s always been into older men so sue him, ok? and he tries to just look forward, but cant help glancing at white’s hands on the steering wheel, and swallows wondering how those thick fingers would feel inside his arse

and then a couple days later, he gets to find out ;)))))))


End file.
